Emotion
by Rebel to Sell
Summary: Trunks writes a letter to Vegeta, telling him how he feels and asking him all these questions. Song fic. Good Charollete's Emotion used in here. Please R&R!


Emotion  
  
A/N: Hm...yet another songfic.....about Trunks. I wanted to write this because if you think about it Vegeta's gone an awful lot, no? Sooo this song belongs to: Good Charollete! All righty then lets just get starts(oh I might change something okay?)  
  
Disclaimer: I is bummin' 'cause I own nothin' XD

* * *

_Trunks sat down quietly at his desk and pulled out a peice of paper. He sighed and glanced at the picutre of his father and himself that was resting on the corner of his desk. Sadness and some hatred bubbled in Trunks' stomach and he grabbed a pen and scribbled down a letter the read:  
  
_::Hey dad   
  
I'm writing to you.   
  
Not to tell you, that I still hate you.   
  
Just to ask you   
  
how you feel   
  
and how we fell apart   
  
how this fell apart   
  
Are you happy out there in this great wide world?   
  
Do you think about your son?   
  
Do you miss your little girl?   
  
When you lay your head down   
  
how do you sleep at night?   
  
Do you even wonder if we're all right?   
  
But we're all right   
  
We're all right.::   
  
_Trunks rubbed his head, trying to keep the tears that he had locked up inside him for so long from leaking out. He remembered how hard it was with out his father and all those lonley nights. He never really had anyone to talk to, except for Goten who was usually out on dates. Trunks sniffed and carried on with the letter.  
_  
::It's been a long hard road without you by my side.   
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?   
  
You broke my mother's heart   
  
You broke your children for life.  
  
It's not ok,   
  
but we're all right.   
  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes   
  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine.   
  
I spent so many years learning how to survive.   
  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive.   
  
The days I spent so cold, so hungry   
  
were full of hate.   
  
I was so angry.   
  
Those scars run deep inside this tattooed body.   
  
There's things I'll take, to my grave.  
  
But I'm okay   
  
I'm okay.::  
  
_Trunks felt warm tears well up in his eyes and then slowly trickle down his cheeks. He wiped them away and sniffed. He looked at the picture of him and his father, wishing he could tell him this in person. A low sob escaped his throat and more tears ran down his cheek. He could remember the warm embrace of his father, telling him that everything would be all right. His balled his fists and slammed them on the desk, leaving perfect dents in the polished wood. Trunks picked the picture up and examined it, though he could hardly see it because tears were still pouring out.  
  
He threw the picture across the room and it shattered into a million peices, cutting the picture up as well. He wiped away his tears and wrote on.  
_  
::It's been a long hard road without you by my side.   
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?   
  
You broke my mother's heart   
  
You broke your children for life.  
  
It's not ok,   
  
but we're all right.   
  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes   
  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine.   
  
I spent so many years learning how to survive.   
  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive.  
  
And sometimes   
  
I forgive   
  
and this time   
  
I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you.   
  
Hey dad.::  
  
_Trunks put his head into his arms and cried as memories of him and his father flooded his mind. He hated Vegeta so much that it made his heart ache, yet at times he missed his father. Trunks lifted his head and wiped away his tears once more. He glanced down at the paper and noticed tear stains were all over it. Grimly he folded it up and put it into a envelope then scribbled Vegeta's adress onto it. Silently he got up, opened the window, and flew to the nearest post office._

* * *

-sniffs- The end... I wonder if this made any one cry...I know it made me..while writing this, I'm so soft hearted X3 


End file.
